uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Adele
|nascimento= |falecimento = |apelido= |atividade=2006 — presente |ocupação= Cantora, Compositora |outras ocupações= |instrumento =Vocal, guitarra, piano |tipo vocal=Contralto |modelos= |gênero =Pop, Soul |gravadora=XL Recordings Columbia Records |afiliações= |influências =Dusty Springfield, Carole King, Etta James, Roberta Flack, Amy Winehouse, Aretha Franklin |website=www.adele.tv }} Adele Laurie Blue Adkins'Frehsée, Nicole (22 de janeiro de 2009), "Meet Adele, the U.K.'s Newest Soul Star". ''Rolling Stone. (1070):26 (Enfield, 5 de maio de 1988), conhecida pelo nome artístico '''Adele é uma cantora e compositora britânica. Ela foi a primeira artista a receber o prêmio Critics' Choice do BRIT Awards e foi nomeada "Artista Revelação" em 2008 pelos críticos da BBC. Em 2009, Adele ganhou dois Grammy Awards de "Artista Revelação" e "Melhor Vocal Pop Feminino" e em 2012 ganhou 6 Grammy Awards. Teve seu reconhecimento mundial ao lançar o álbum 21 e dominar as paradas de sucesso nos Estados Unidos e Reino Unido com o single "Rolling In The Deep".Brits on top: Duffy, Adele and Coldplay clinch top awards as they lead British winners at Grammys Daily Mail Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011Coldplay, Robert Plant, Radiohead, Duffy and Adele win at Grammy Awards Daily Mirror Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011 Durante a carreira, ela ganhou 8 Grammy Awards, incluindo o de "Álbum do Ano" em 2012. Em 2011, a revista Billboard nomeou Adele a Artista do Ano.Keith Caulfield (9 de dezembro de 2011). Adele Makes History Billboard. Acessado em 1 de maio de 2012. Em 2012, Adele foi listada na quinta posição da lista das 100 Grandes Mulheres da Música pela VH1.VH1′s 100 Greatest Women In Music VH1. ©2012 Viacom International Inc. Acessado em 1 de maio de 2012. Já pela revista americana Time, ela foi eleita uma das pessoas mais influêntes do mundo. Crookes, Del (19 de abril de 2012). "Adele joins Time's 100 most influential people in world". BBC. Acessado em 1 de maio de 2012. Biografia Adele Laurie Blue AdkinsAdele dominates UK Albums Chart Reuters Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011 nasceu em Tottenham, Londres, em 5 de maio de 1988, primeira e única filha de Penny Adkins, ainda adolescente na época, que foi abandonada pelo então namorado, Mark Evans, pai de Adele, antes de ela nascer. Devido a isso, Adele foi criada apenas pela mãe, e nunca teve nenhum relacionamento com seu pai. Durante a adolescência, Adele estudou no colégio inglês London School for Performing Arts & Technology, mais conhecido como BRIT School. Ela começou a cantar aos quatro anos, citando o extinto grupo pop britanico Spice Girls como uma grande influência em relação ao seu amor e paixão pela música, afirmando que "elas me fizeram o que sou hoje" . Aos 9 anos, Adele e sua mãe, se mudaram para Brighton , e mais tarde, quando Adele tinha 11 anos, para Brixton, e depois para o vizinho distrito de West Norwood, ao sul de Londres . West Norwood é, inclusive, o tema para primeiro single da cantora, intitulado "Hometown Glory", do álbum 19, escrito por ela aos 19 anos . Depois de se mudar para o Sul de Londres, Adele começou a se interessar por artistas de R&B, como Aaliyah, Destiny's Child e Mary J. Blige . Em Junho de 2012, Adele anuncia no seu site oficial a sua gravidez, fruto da sua relação com Simon Konecki. Carreira 180px|thumb|esquerda|Adele cantando em 2009. Em 2006, Adele atraiu a atenção da XL Recordings com suas três demos no seu perfil no MySpace e acabou por assinar com a gravadora. Desde a sua estreia, o álbum 19 de Adele foi aclamado pela crítica e foi um sucesso em vendas. O álbum estreou em número um e recebeu três certificações de platina no Reino Unido. Sua carreira de sucesso nos Estados Unidos começou após uma apresentação sua no programa Saturday Night Live em 2008. Adele lançou seu segundo álbum 21 em 24 de janeiro de 2011 na Inglaterra e em 22 de fevereiro nos Estados Unidos. O álbum foi um sucesso comercial e com a crítica, vendendo 208 mil cópias na primeira semana de vendas no Reino Unido estreando em primeiro lugar na UK Albums Chart e também liderou as paradas de vendas em vários países. O CD também estreou muito bem nos Estados Unidos alcançando a primeira posição na ''Billboard'' 200 vendendo 352 mil cópias na primeira semana. Adele scores US number one album BBC News Retirado em 4 de março de 2011 Depois de uma aclamada performance ao vivo no BRIT Awards de 2011, a canção "Someone Like You" chegou ao primeiro lugar das paradas de sucesso no Reino Unido, enquanto o álbum também permaneceu como número um no país.Adele Ties Beatles Record on UK Charts, BRIT Awards Boost Winners‎ Billboard Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011 A Official Charts Company anunciou que Adele é a primeira artista a alcançar, ainda viva, uma canção e um álbum como número um ao mesmo tempo na Inglaterra desde Os Beatles em 1964.Adele beats Lady Gaga to No 1... and matches Beatles for two top five singles and two top five albums in the same week Daily Mail Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011Adele's 'Someone Like You' Tops UK Singles Chart MTV Retirado em 21 de fevereiro de 2011 Em 28 de outubro de 2011, sua gravadora Columbia Records anuncia que ela passará por uma cirurgia nas cordas vocais e ficará um longo período de repouso. Ela voltou a cantar somente em 2012. Adele teve uma hemorragia nas cordas vocais (motivo de sua cirurgia), ela declarou ter medo de prejudicar sua voz devido ao consumo constante de cigarros, contudo, lançou seu DVD Live at The Royal Albert Hall em 29 de novembro de 2011. Em fevereiro de 2012, Adele canta á capela a música "Rolling In The Deep" em um programa da rede de tv americana CBS e diz que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e que não poderia ser melhor. Durante a premiação do Grammy Awards de 2012, Adele levou seis prêmios, vencendo em todas as categorias em que foi indicada. Ela ganhou em Melhor Gravação do Ano ("Rolling in the Deep"), Álbum do Ano (21), Música do Ano ("Rolling In the Deep"), Melhor Performance Solo Pop ("Someone Like You"), Melhor Álbum Pop (21) e Melhor vídeo musical - versão curta ("Rolling In the Deep"). ;Álbuns de estúdio *2008: 19 *2011: 21 Turnês *An Evening with Adele (2008-2009) *Adele Live (2011) Prêmios e indicações Ligações externas * Categoria:Cantores da Inglaterra Categoria:Músicos vencedores do Grammy Categoria:Grammy Award para Artista Revelação Categoria:Adele Categoria:Músicos vencedores dos Brit Awards Categoria:Nascidos em 1988